Elements
by gravitysabully
Summary: They grew up in a world of magic, but a different kind of magic that we know. This magic is dark an powerful, and some abuse it. Ari, the leader of this world, is one of those people who uses people like Fang to keep power. Max and the Resistance are the only ones who see what Ari really is-a monster. When Fang is taken hostage by these people, will he see the truth and fight back?
1. Prologue

**This is my first full-length MR story! I have some chapters pre-written, but they were written awhile ago, so they probably suck. Sorry about that in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Maximum Ride._**

* * *

Prologue:

THREE YEARS AGO

"Name?" the warden asked.

"Nicholas Brady," a black-haired teenager answered. He was wearing all black, and his onyx eyes scanned the room warily.

"Skills?"

"Guitar, math, track, wrestling."

"Power?"

"Shadow," the boy answered.

Ari watched the interview in secret. The shadow elemental would work for him. If that boy was loyal to him, the prophecy would crumble to dust.

"Congratulations. You are now a part of Ari's warriors. Would you like to be called anything besides Nicholas?" the warden sighed.

The boy smirked. "Fang."

* * *

**This is only the prologue, so it's pretty short... Read and Review!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kato**


	2. Death and Dreams

**Here's chapter 1. Where the story really begins. I hope you guys like this so far! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Maximum Ride_****. I'm a girl, not some old dude.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

DEATH AND DREAMS

_~A boy stood in a room, his eyes grew wide, his blue ryes turning a bright gold. _

_"Air and shadow, _

_Together as one,_

_Will save the world,_

_Easier said then done. _

_Light will leak through,_

_Trying to vanquish the shadow,_

_It's an ingredient to trouble's brew._

_Unless air can stop it,_

_Light will claim her as his own,_

_And shadow will despair,_

_And evil seeps through his_ _bones."_

_The voice echoed, coming from the boy. The gold in the boy's eyes burned bright and slowly turned to dancing flames.~ _

Max woke up with a start. She was drenched in sweat, her heart pounding. She was the Resistance leader, she would not get freaked out about dreams, she scolded herself. Max conjured a breeze to help her stop sweating.

One thing you should know about this world is that everyone has powers. Max has power over the air. The boy with the black hair has control over shadows. Don't worry. You'll see him soon.

I am Death. Not Satan or the devil, nor a demon who curses innocent people. I take people's souls when it is their time. It's not your time, or Max's time. Yet. I know when to collect you, and it is not close to that time. But Jose Divane, let's say you have until this tale is over, right? Or maybe it's the end of the chapter? Well, it's soon.

Anyway, Max woke up sweating. Along with the death gig, I get to see nightmares and fears. And while I passed Max's window that night, the dream had scared her to death. Not literally because then I wouldn't have to tell you this story.

While Max was trying to calm her fears with the wind, a boy who hated the Resistance and all Maximum Ride stood for woke from a dream. Exactly like Max's, I might add.

His name was Fang. You might recall him from earlier. The boy who specializes in shadow magic. Ari's new recruit. But that was three years ago. He is sixteen now and one of Ari's most trusted spies.

You might be wondering who Ari is and why there is a Resistance against him. Well, Ari took control over the country five years ago, and now he may just have control over the world. He was the reason why everyone has powers. Ari wants to make the world into a place where children and their mothers hide in fear at all hours of the day. The fathers worked to death. The teenagers forced to sell out anyone who does anything out of line. No one knows this though, except Ari and me. Ari clearly isn't telling anyone and who is Death going to tell? Cupid and Life won't listen to me, afraid of their own deaths while they're immortal. Ha!

Anyway, all Ari needs to do is destroy a prophecy before it happens. The same prophecy in Max and Fang's dream.

Ari needs to prevent the air and shadow from meeting, and he believes he can play the shadow like an Atari. Or is it a Wii now? I feel like Captain America... So- I don't know- out dated, I guess.

Do you want to know the rest of the story? But just remember, I am Death. Death brings sadness and despair, so why should this story have nothing of this?

* * *

**I curse my past self. This is so shitty, it isn't even funny. At least the pre-written chapters are almost over. Chapter 5 will be a new leaf!**

**Read and Review! And check out my friend, Dreamitandbelieveit! She just joined this website and I would love it if you guys read her fanfic ****_Folded Cards_**** and gave her pointers!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kato**


	3. Slave Girls

**I finally updated! I'm amazing, man. So, what's up? Nothing? Same here... Just talking to random people. **

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own characters nor the idea of Death as narrator. **

* * *

Fang woke up with a start, running his hand through his hair. He was breathing heavy from his dream. Or should he call it a nightmare? The shadow elemental wasn't sure anymore. He rose from his bed an paced the room.

"Air and shadow..." he trailed off. Fang was a shadow elemental, but was he the shadow mentioned in the prophecy? He shivered, thinking of what the golden haired boy said. About the shadow falling into despair and evil seeping into his bones. Would he then be as evil as the Resistance, who would stop at nothing to stop Ari and destroy the world?

Suddenly there was a knock on Fang's door.

"Come in," Fang moaned. The door opened, revealing one of the many slaves in the compound.

She was pretty, for a slave. Her golden hair was tied back in the mandatory bun. Her gray uniform was slightly wrinkled from already cleaning some rooms. Or Sam got to her. Fang smirked at the idea of the cocky water elemental.

"Oh, good. You're the only one in here," the slave sighed.

Fang cocked an eyebrow. "Why would there be anyone else in here?"

"Well, you were moaning and you seem to be pretty popular with the ladies," the slave deadpanned.

"What do you mean?"

"Two redheads wouldn't shut up up about how goooorgeus their neighbor is and how he's Ari's righthand man," the girl smirked.

"Can't argue with the facts," Fang responded. The slave's eyes lit up with amusement before smoothing her uniform. Fang smirked. _She's just like all the others, _he thought.

Then the slave girl tackled him. She sat on his chest and smirked. She SMIRKED! Then the world got a bit fuzzy on the edges.

"You were so easy," the girl said, leaning in close. "So cocky. Because you believed that you were superior, but too easy for Maximum Ride."

Fang felt his eyes widen, and it wasn't from lack of air. Maximum Ride was the girl that held the key to his hate. The leader of the Resistance. The girl that planned his society's downfall. The girl whose face he saw right before he passed out from lack of air. Her chocolate eyes laughing at him.

I know because I was there.

* * *

***bangs head on table* Why is year-ago me such a shitty writer? Can someone please answer that question? It's really bad so far, I know, but chapter 5 will be the start of when present me is writing. So... Yeah...**

**Read amd Review!**

**Until Five Minutes From Now,**

**Kato**


	4. Meet the People Who Hate You

**Chapter Three is here! Next chapter is the last of the prewritten ones, so it'll be OOC and poorly written. Like these chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Maximum Ride_**** or ****_The Book Thief. _**

* * *

Max smiled with satisfaction as the emo passed out from lack of air. It's so cool to control when people breathe, or if they even get air, Max thought. She waved her hand and appeared in a dungeon. The Resistance dungeon.

Max dragged the boy, who was just in his boxers, into a "special" cell.

"Maxie get some?" a rather annoying fire elemental hooted.

"Call me that and die," Max growled.

"So you did get some?" the fire elemental prodded, ignoring Max's death threat.

"Iggy! Stop being a perv and help me!" Max shouted.

"It's an obvious question, since he's in his boxers and all!" Iggy, the fire elemental, defended himself. He towered over Max and smelled faintly of charcoal. His red hair was slightly singed by his latest bomb. His pale blue eyes looked at Max accusingly.

"Need I remind you of that time I walked in on you and Ella?" Max retorted. Ella was Max's younger sister by a year and a earth elemental.

Iggy's face grew red as he remembered what Max was referring to. Slowly, his hands turned to flames.

"Look what you made me do!" Iggy yelled at Max.

"You need to control your temper, Igiot," Max laughed. She walked down to an open cell and threw the boy she had captured into it.

"Lissa!" Max called to a jailer. The only jailer, in fact.

"Yes, Max?" a girl with fire red hair asked, each word dipped in venom.

The girl's name was Lissa. She was a spiritual. Not the kind of spiritual that helps people realize their true self, but people that can see the dead.

•Here is Some Things Lissa Cannot Do:•

-Wear Converse, or any thing that Max wears.

-Win Fang over.

-See me~

"I need you to watch the prisoner," Max ordered, gesturing to the cell.

"No prob, _Your Majesty,_" Lissa sneered. All while eyeing the boy knocked out cold in the cell.

"Bye, witch," Max said leaving the room.

"Bye," Lissa said with as much hate as she could muster. Lissa hated Max, but stayed in the Resistance.

•Here is a Small Fact:•

Everyone who is in in the Resistance, is in the Resistance for a reason. And not all of those reasons are good.~

* * *

**Yeah. Sorry you have to go through all of this shittiness to get to my actual writing... (^^') **

**Read and Review!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kato**


End file.
